


Fate's Delt Hand

by HibiscusMist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibiscusMist/pseuds/HibiscusMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of drabbles I type up for friends. Expect a few of these things!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's Delt Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it's been a while since I fanfic'd but I kinda like how this came to me and stuff thank it's for my friend Aengoes. So here Aen. Enjoy the derpy beat up boyfriends.

"Funny seeing you here." A tired look was cast at the olive skinned man near his own bed, only partly seen through a rather nastily swollen black eye that was also rather covered in loose glitter and a few smudges of dried blood. White hair was huffed out of his line of sight. A small cloud of stinging glitter was left to sparkle in the light before so slowly falling to his bloodied hands.

"A regular visit to the doctor is recommended this era you know." Snark. even through a split lip and a chipped tooth. "I only hope the gynacologist is in to see you." That earned a sour frown from the other Egyptian.

"Says the one in torn thigh high stockings."

"A little bird told me it was by the new gay bar." A bit of fresh blood joined the cough that came with the laugh. "Little Marik Ishtar starting a fight at a gay bar." His broken nose gave a throb as he reached for the many ice packs the nurse had just come in to bring the poor beaten boys. Marik was quick to cover a nasty looking bruise on his cheek. It was impressive too. Swollen AND discolored.

"Says Bakura, king of shackles?" A nod was given to the scars on the mentiond's wrists. remains from a particularly interesting night in jail that had led to a very interesting plea from a certain pharoh hosting man toward a certain former priest-reborn-rich-boy. Remembering such an event made him just a tad offended that he wasn't enough of a burden to get a sneer. Eyerolls were simply child's play with his experiance.

"Well you realise that i do have a talent of at least looking like I won." He gestured to his torn shirt and the fact that there was a stitched up cut in his side. "You just look like an abused puppy sitting in the corner." Despite both being in the position of looking like shit, they were never those who got too upset with eachother.

"At least one of us did the other justice then- OW!" Marik slapped the pale hand away from his face, as he sneezed. "You don't just touch someone's nose like that!"

"What would you rather they break it again to make it look nice and pretty?" There was a distorted look of puzzlement on the other's face as someone was heard sighing from the doorway. Heads turned. Marik pointed toward Bakura.

"He started it!" There was only a sigh from Ishizu, whom settled near her brother's bed.

"I'm sure that he did." Her gentle words were sighed out as her hair was brushed behind her shoulder. By the way she was dressed, she'd been torn away from some kind of dinner date. "You should be glad my phone was on. Odion needs his sleep."

That brought a wince to Marik's face, and wiped the smirk from Bakura's. though he was a theif in the past, he did know the meaning of hard work. Even if his had been dishonest. "At least he didn't pull this kind of thing at a job interview." Marik looked up at Bakura's words, as though the thought was more horrifying than someone would think.

"He would still need to show his face at an interview you know."

"Ryou is the one good with those things." Bakura shrugged at his shoulders, a slight pop heard from the left one. He was presented with a glass of water. It was taken less than gingerly, the pain in his bruised knuckles seeming not to phase him much. He was used to beatings and the like. Marik was another story of course, but that he didn't care much for. "Give your brother the pain killers. He's the one that would appreciate them more."

As the glitter coated striped shirt wearing male drank his water, his shirtless slightly blonde friend was given a couple pills to swallow as he gingerly tapped at his broken nose. It was going to look amazing in the morning. He'd be in for a good verbal thrashing from his brother. And Bakura... Marik felt a bit bad for the poor guy. The fact that he had to deal with frequent visits from their group of friends, or rather the group that pulled them in and called them friends.

"So what was the glitter from?" It was a delayed question, but one that brought a chuckle to the stitched up Bakura.

"Some fruity martini that I was thrown into... somewhere behind the bar." Not much was remembered. "That or a birthday cake. Either way there was too much glitter involved." Marik snorted a laugh, which caused some tears and a groan. Ishizu shook her head and stood up.

"I think I'll speak to the doctor and let you two talk." With a head shake, the men were left alone. A tissue was handed to Marik.

"I'm glad that you're alright you know." It broke the silence. With a tissue to his nose, Marik had settled himself into the pillow and warm blanket that he'd been provided, leaving him to turn his head to see Bakura. He was met with a tired look and a small smile. "I think we both deserve an ice cream cone for this. My treat. Even if Odion disagrees."

"I love you too Bakura."


End file.
